This invention is concerned with improved cable-type cross member assemblies for tire chains, and with improved tire chains utilizing such assemblies.
It is desirable in the design of tire chains, to maximize traction, vehicle stability, and chain life, while minimizing wear, both of the tire and of the chain itself. The present invention provides cable-type tire chains, and cross member assemblies, with favorable characteristics in the above and other respects.